A Rose By Any Other Name
by kathmolko
Summary: Set after We Really Were...etc, Giovanni decides that it has gone too far, and splits Jessi & James up
1. Default Chapter Title

  
This is the hidden episode many of you have not read. It was posted but I tried to update it and it got erased and I couldn't be bothered to re-submit it but now I have, so thankyou!  
  
  
A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME...  
Continuation of the series  
  
DISCLAIMER I made up Toni and her relations, this story line is my own but I do not own any of the other characters however I wish I did!  
  
YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE READ MY FIRST TWO STORIES TO UNDERSTAND ALL OF THIS  
  
And here is the third installment in this trilogy, thanx, love Mew2  
  
A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME...  
PROLOGUE  
Giovanni's secretary motioned for Jessi and James to enter her employers' office. Jessi was worried. She gripped tightly to James's arm. "I just want you to prepare for bad news" the quiet voice of the receptionist uttered. James looked alarmed. What did she mean? He turned to look at her but she was shadowed and unrecognizable in the dim light of the Team Rocket HQ in Saffron. Jessi shot him a concerned look and urged him forward. They stood infront of the black sliding glass doors of the Boss's office. The doors slid open and the two agents hurriedly stepped inside before the doors squashed them with an unfeeling swish of wind. The Boss swiveled his oversized chair around so the murky gloom eerily illuminated one side of his body. "Ah" he said in a fake friendly voice "Come in, sit down" Jessi nervously sat in one of the chairs and James sat on the arm of the other. He felt so uncomfortable in the gloom of this office. Giovanni's tone twisted into a more sinister growl. "I believe that you two agents have been getting far too close recently. I have noticed that since you first joined you got better and better, then at age seventeen you both went down a dramatic descent in success. Whatever 'feelings' you have for each other have obviously caused your embarrassing decline so in interest of the team I am switching your partners around. Jessi your new partner is to be Butch and James you will be paired with Cassidy. I am assigning two new agents to take the Pikachu Case and you can both take up new assignments" James was shocked. He was speechless. Why me? He cried inside his soul. He looked over at Jessi. Her face was steely but her bottom jaw quivered. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands tightly on her lap. "That will be all" Giovanni said in a sharp voice, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
Jessi lay back in her Team Rocket HQ bunk and stared at the wooden slats above her. Butch was snoring slightly over her head. She thought of the funny little snore James had. My dear James- Oh shit I said it again. She couldn't help it. It was never supposed to end up like this. Why do I have to have this pathetic longing for James in the inner depths of my heart? My sister said NEVER to ever feel tied down. My deepest fear is to love someone. I admit that that now. God I'm dumb, she cursed herself in the dark. She turned slowly onto her side, Butch's breathing lulling her into an uncomfortable slumber, the last name in her mind James...  
  
James awoke to the sound of Cassidy yawning above him. He looked weakly at the clock beside his bunk. 7 am. Time for everyone in Team rocket to get up and moving. Cassidy slid her legs down infront of James and after leaving them there for an inordinate amount of time she smoothly slipped off the bed. James stifled a yawn and said, "Today we have to get our uniforms." There had been a disagreement over whether they should have the white uniform of Jessi and James or the black version of Cassidy and Butch. James didn't really care what he wore; it didn't matter to him. The only thing that did infact was Jessi. She would probably be picking up her clothing as well. What will she say when she sees me? He thought worriedly. Over the two weeks that they had been separated he felt he had been yanked out of her plane of existence. The only time they had shared was when they were both coming down the hall from opposite directions. There had been a moment's awkward silence before she had hesitantly gone on her way. How he missed her. Sure you miss her but does she actually miss you? His cruel mind taunted him. It was true that she had snapped at his stupidity and physically scarred him for his mistakes but after his parents had lured him home that time, the way she had looked in his eyes when they flew away in the balloon. That surely must have been real. But then Jessi wasn't exactly known for open displays of affection. His reverie was shattered by Cassidy's sharp voice commanding him to get up.  
  
Jessi giggled as Butch went on about how the uniform she designed had better look good or she was dead. The threat, while blatantly a joke, felt refreshing to hear. James would NEVER say that to me, she thought, and maybe that is why I am enjoying Butch's company so much. They rounded the corner and walked into the Designing room. An older man, of about forty, handed Butch a stack of clothing. Jessi excitedly scrabbled at the pile before selecting the pieces she could call her own. She rushed to the changing room and shed her pink T-shirt and deep blue demin flares, replacing them with a black and pink version of her previous uniform. She rushed out and saw Butch admiring himself in the mirror. "This is really cool!" he exclaimed.  
"What did I tell you?!" she laughed and without consciously registering it she embraced Butch and began to pose infront of the mirror.  
  
  
James almost collapsed when he saw Jessi throw her arms around Butch. Can she see me? He wondered, maybe she is doing it on purpose, to spite me. But his ex-partner showed no sign of noticing him. Looks like she's already moved on, he thought bitterly, well two can play at that game. He turned sweetly to Cassidy. "I need to make a phone call". Cassidy nodded sharply. He ran down to the lobby and saw a videophone. He hurriedly punched in his parent's number. After all if two can play this game, who would be a better player than Jessibelle?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, well it looks as though all feelings between Jessi and James are gone. Here is a look into the future for you. There is wedding bells, only Jessi isn't the one in the gown...  
  
PART 2 coming soon  
  
AUTHORS NOTE This is a fairly boring start but wait until the Royal Gala Ball on the other side of the world for some blood curdling action! That's coming in Part 3. See ya next time, Mew2   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter two  
James listened to the joyful squeals on the other end of the line. "So sweetheart, where are you?" she purred excitedly into his ear.  
"Saffron City" he answered, then he added "darling". He began to have doubts as soon as he told Jessibelle where he was. She babbled a little about travel arrangements then she screeched her farewell. He saw Jessi and Butch walking side by side up the corridor so for good measure he spouted some simpering lines to the dial tone before hanging up. He looked up to see the effect that his little speech had on Jessi. She didn't appear to have heard but James knew Jessi well enough to know when she was acting. She flung her arm dramatically around Butch's shoulders and threw her head back and laughed. She shot James a look that said 'try all you like, it's pointless'. The look was clearly an act and it broke his heart to see her hurt eyes. Oh shit, he thought, maybe she was just being friendly and I have totally overreacted. But then, as though Jessi could read his thoughts and wanted to prove them false she planted a sugary kiss on Butch's cheek. James's heart split apart; he was full of longing for Jessi to kiss him, even as lightly as that. All right, he mentally countered her attack, the battle lines are drawn and this definitely means war!  
  
Jessi smiled slyly to herself as the look of hurt on James's face increased. Butch was gazing strangely at her, as though he couldn't work out where her kiss had come from. Jessi knew well enough. Spite. Sheer spite. She linked her arm through his and he pushed open the double black glass doors of Team Rocket Headquarters' Saffron City Branch. The two strolled along the road that led to the Dojo. It's nice to get out of that suffocating office, Jessi thought peacefully. She began to think of Butch. He had a violent and dangerous personality that she had at first despised but now it gave her a thrill. Her fears of commitment seemed to be disintegrating and her sisters' warning was losing the power to rule her. Butch was a natural match for her, his idea of commitment was not as James's was. Perhaps they had had similar childhood experiences. As soon as they entered the woods she would tell him her past secret. Butch would offer no sympathy as James would, she told herself, that is one reason I feel so natural around him, he is not stuffy and romantic and sensitive... He is a fresh change from James's stupid emotional fireworks. They passed the fighting Dojo and came into the forest, cool shadows replacing the harsh glare of the summer sun. Butch positioned himself on a fallen log and motioned for Jessi to do the same and she obliged, sitting on a felled tree trunk. "I have something to tell you" Jessi began nervously. Butch nodded at her. Then Jessi began to pour out her secrets...  
  
James tried his most sincere look. Cassidy rolled her eyes and gave in. "OK, but tomorrow you're not going to get out of ANYTHING". James uttered his thanks and turned on his heel, heading towards his quarters. He and Cassidy had been working on a research assignment on sightings of an elusive psychic pokemon called Mew. It was only eight but the mornings' events had left him emotionally drained. He opened the door to the small cell he and Cassidy shared. She won't be here until midnight, James thought, she has commitments to the team. But then commitments to the team are different to commitments to the team members, he added dryly, remembering Jessi and the way she clung to Butch. He got changed into his pajamas and flopped under the covers of his hard, wafer thin mattress bed. He fell asleep instantly. He dreamt as soon as his eyelids closed. He was waist deep in some gluey liquid. The air was hot and stuffy. It was so hard to move, the muck sucking him down every time he tried to step. He sensed the presence of others with him, but he did not know whom. Suddenly he was torn away from the swampy conditions. Now he stood on a mountain or platform of some kind, the sun setting in the background was casting an eerie glow on him and the body beside him. The unknown figure turned, looked into his eyes... James sat bolt upright, sweat glistening on his forehead. What a weird dream, he thought, it wasn't frightening, just in some way disturbing. He had the feeling it was the sort of dream that repeated itself, but he knew he needed to sleep as he had promised Cassidy he would help her all day tomorrow. James wiped his brow and fell back into his bed. He fell asleep as fast as before. He didn't know it then but he was right. The dream would repeat itself. He saw it three more times that night.  
  
Jessi lay back. She couldn't sleep, it was 3 am and all night she had been plagued by thoughts of her meeting with Butch earlier. She had told him about how her parents had died when she was five, how she and her older brother and sister had survived. How her brother had left. How her sister's boyfriend had got her pregnant. Her sister's warning not to get involved with any guy, ever. All the while Butch just sat there thoughtfully. Once she had finished spilling her life story out he had just nodded. I shouldn't have expected more, she told herself, he isn't like James, you said it yourself. Telling Butch your tale was just to prove he isn't James. And I'm glad he's not, she added determinedly, but the lie was so damn obvious that she didn't bother to continue arguing with herself. Why had I kissed Butch? Was it to get my own back at James? Did I really mean it; it was barely even a kiss- just a good-natured peck on the cheek. No reason for it to mean anything. I'll tell James that tomorrow too. Maybe then he'll care for him and I, we, oh SHIT. What am I saying? Even though relationships do not distress me, he has a girlfriend. Jessi sighed loudly. A sigh of frustration. Then she clicked into a new train of thought. He might not have a girlfriend. He may have just called to order a pizza or something and the waiter had already hung up and he was cut to see me with Butch so he... No. No one would be so dumb. I need to get some sleep. She lay back and squeezed her eyes closed, shutting out Butch's gentle snoring.  
  
James awoke early that day. He got dressed in a rush and fled from the room that imprisoned him. He had made a decision to talk to someone about the dreams he'd had and had come to the conclusion that he would find that receptionist that had warned he and Jessi of the incoming bad news when they had waited at Giovanni's doors all that time ago. She must be psychic or something, he told himself, otherwise she would never have known what Giovanni would tell them. He half ran, half power walked to the main waiting room. The room that had changed Jessi and his lives so much in so little time. He saw the woman he was looking for bent over a filing cabinet, searching for something. "Excuse me?" he asked politely, the woman, who had been previously bathed in shadows, lifted her head to see him. The sunlight flooded onto her face, revealing amazing black eyes and high cheekbones. "Yes?" she nodded. James was shocked. The woman before him was beautiful. "Uh... well I came in here with a girl about two weeks ago..."  
"Oh that is where I recognized you from. I'm terribly sorry for both you and her... Jessi was it?" James nodded.  
"That is what I came to talk to you about" he rushed  
"Oh?" she said in a puzzled voice  
"When we, I mean, before Jessi and I entered the Boss's office you warned me of bad news" the girl behind the counter began to nervously play with her long brown hair. "I know who you are," he added. This seemed to upset the receptionist greatly. She lent across the desk and whispered in a broken voice "Please don't tell anyone..."  
"Don't worry I won't" The lady didn't seem to hear him and continued to speak. "I mean it was OK at first then people started to talk behind my back, about how I only got a job because...it's not fair I mean sure, I get to find out things others usually don't know about until it's too late but god, I hate having him as my father" James, who had been following until now looked completely confused "Huh?" The girl continued as if she hadn't heard him  
"I mean Daddy is usually great but having the Big Boss of Team Rocket as your father is...well...you know?" James stood bolt upright. Oh shit, he cursed, I thought she was a psychic but her father, Giovanni, must have told her about the break up beforehand. "I'm so sorry," he said as he left the room. There would just have to be another way to decipher his strange dream. But just as his mind began to wander there was an announcement. "James" it blared "Come to cafeteria immediately"   
  
Jessi sat in the crowded cafeteria pretending to be listening to Cassidy's story of how she and James were searching for Mew, but really she was wondering why James had been called over. She found out soon enough. Standing at the counter was an unmistakable female figure. Her face, identical to Jessi's own, was beaming all over. Her hair, the same colour as Jessi's hung around her shoulders. "What are you looking at?" asked Cassidy loudly "I was just getting to the good bit"  
"It's really interesting" Butch said enthusiastically, wiping a grain of rice from his chin. Jessi made a face as she watched James take the arm of that bitch, Jessibelle. The two started in the direction of the table that she her partner and childhood friend sat at. Even though Jessi had actually despised Cassidy for much of her life she still had a strange friendship with her. "Here comes trouble," Jessi said discreetly then waved to James and Jessibelle, who were getting increasingly closer. "Who's that?" Cassidy asked rudely.  
"That, dear friend, is the biggest bitch you will ever meet" Jessi said "and her fiancée; the biggest sleazebag ever" Cassidy slid over in her seat to make way for the couple. James and Jessibelle arrived and sat down. "Why Jessi" Jessibelle said in a fake friendly voice "it's been a while"  
"Far too long" Jessi said through gritted teeth. "Cassidy, Butch, I'd like you to meet by 'dear' friend Jessibelle" Cassidy shook her and Butch nodded respectively. "You two look so alike" Cassidy burst out  
"Thank you" Jessibelle sneered in distaste. James was grinning in amusement. That barstad, Jessi thought angrily, he brought that dumb scrag here on purpose, just to ruffle me, well I'll show him. Jessi flashed a dazzling smile and entwined her fingers with Butch's. "So what brings you here Jessibelle?" she asked in a conversational tone.  
"Oh my dear! It's so wonderful, James finally realized that he belongs WITH ME" she answered, putting an unpleasant emphasis on the 'with me' "So he has suggested that our marriage go ahead- I invite YOU ALL to come to the wedding this weekend" Jessi's heart sank. This was so final. James never liked her. He had always lusted over that cow. This is it, she told herself, and you are partly to blame. After all it was you who rubbed your relationship with Butch in his face. Well at least it stops those confused feelings I've been having. It's over.  
  
James couldn't believe half the things Jessibelle was saying. SHE had been the one who had organized the wedding. He knew she was just rubbing it in on poor Jessi but she was way over the top. He pretended to listen as Jessibelle spouted the address, time, date, dress etc to her newfound friends. He studied Jessi's face. When Jessibelle had exclaimed they were to be wed Jessi's face had resembled a child's. Open, afraid, betrayed. Then a wave of determination had washed over Jessi; her face had become as hard and unyielding as stone. He'd blown it this time, well and truly. I've gone in the deep end, he said to himself; there's no turning back now.  
  
THAT WEEKEND  
James smiled nervously at all the guests. He spotted Jessi, Cassidy and Butch and smiled warmly. Jessi glared at him but he was pleased the other two returned his look. It was a beautiful day and the ceremony was being held in the courtyard of his parents' grounds. The bell rang in the tower, signaling for the ceremony to go ahead. He stood infront of the now seated crowd and tried to smile bravely. Hopkins, the butler, began to play 'Here comes the bride' on the organ and Jessibelle walked between the rows of seats. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a long trailing white dress with daises woven into her shining hair. My life is over, he told himself, how the hell did I get myself into this? I'm just a weak minded fool, too afraid to say how I feel. His heart leapt as Jessibelle stepped up to the minister. As the minister began to speak James's numb mind began to cloud over, only one sentence he could manage to say to himself; it really is over.  
  
Jessi tried not to cry as the minister droned on about commitment. In her lifetime she had learnt the hard way there was no such thing as commitment. James looked so happy up there, smiling in a way she had never witnessed before. Then panic came into his eyes. Time slowed down. "If anyone..." Jessi's heart leapt in slow motion "Sees a reason..." This was the part in romance novels where she would yell yes, and she would run into his arms "Why these two cannot live in holy matrimony may they speak now..." Jessi knew what she had to do "May they speak now..." She was going to do it "...or..." She braced herself "...forever..." She opened her mouth slowly "...hold..." No sound came out "...their..." it was too late "...peace..."   
"It's too late" she whispered. It was all over. After all these years. It was over. No more confusion. It was really over.  
  
T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .  
  
Is it really over? Stay tuned viewers because things get pretty hectic in the next chapter. My only hint for you is this;  
The law of the jungle- dog eat dog  
Try and work that one out my friends!  
'Til next time,  
Mew2 or Sabrina147  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME, Part 3  
LAST TIME...  
James tied the knot with Jessibelle and left Jessi devastated.   
THIS TIME  
They are heading to Golden City on the other side of the Earth-but as usual nothing goes according to plan. Does Giovanni really want them dead?  
  
  
James tried to smile at Jessibelle as she dumped her luggage beside the airport waiting room chair. He hadn't actually meant to go through and marry her but he didn't have any control over the situation. Jessi, Butch and Cassidy walked in and too dropped their suitcases by their feet. They were all in casual clothes, cargo pants, denim shorts and T-shirts. Except for Jessibelle who was wearing another elaborate dress of hers. They all had expensive designer wear waiting for them in Golden City. James couldn't believe their luck. They had received four free tickets to go to the most prestigious event ever. Jessibelle had bought one and explained that it would be a honeymoon for her and him. She was over the moon about how lucky they were after all; not everybody gets to go to the Royal Gala Ball in the famous Golden City. It was a dream come true-except in his dream the woman he was dancing with was Jessi.  
  
Jessi absently checked her watch. 10 am. Their flight should be arriving soon. A Team Rocket pilot, Nigel, a man in his early fifties, would be carrying them across the ocean in the private Team Rocket jet that was sometimes used by Giovanni himself. "All passengers for the Private flight to Golden City please board at gate B" the perky PA announcer chirped. Jessi and her friends got up and carried their suitcases to Gate B. An airline worker stood at the hatch door, guarding it from entry by any uninvited guests. He smiled and took the tickets from them as they boarded the plane. It was luxurious. Cassidy and Butch whistled, impressed by the amazing interior of this craft-but Jessibelle and James, like the model rich couple they were, seemed perfectly accustomed to the class and wealth that surrounded them. It filled Jessi with rage to see James sit down and have Jessibelle drape herself over him like a silken sheet. She looked down at her own faded denim shorts and tight white T-shirt and compared them to Jessibelle's own clothing. I would have never had a chance with him, she told herself, after all like attracts like, money to money; class to class and money and class are something I am seriously lacking in.  
  
James was looking out the window, bored out of his mind. Jessi was making out with Butch and Cassidy and Jessibelle were chatting excitedly. He had a feeling of impending doom and guilt. He felt guilty because he had gotten a free ticket to such a popular event, from a man who didn't even like him. The guilt dissolved into confusion as to why they had received those tickets then his confusion turned to suspicion... but those dreaded feelings all dissolved away as he felt Jessibelle's tender lips touch his. Well, he said to himself, at least Jessibelle is good for something...  
  
The pilot could feel a burning sensation in his chest, and the pain doubled over, crippling him, his hands seized off the controls and he blacked out... Leaving the plane hurtling towards the leafy green jungle below them...  
  
Jessi screamed loudly and tied her seat belt up. Cassidy screeched and rushed to Butch and the two held each other. Jessi almost choked on her tears. James and Jessibelle were clinging to one another like frightened school children. Jessi knew that the display of emotion that Cassidy and Butch were now sharing had been hidden before and they needed to confess their bond in their final minutes. She also knew she should tell James how she felt about him now too but fear was holding her back, her frozen neck cramping as the near vertical plane became increasingly closer to the treetops.   
  
James longed to yell to Jessi that he loved her but his jaw was stiff with fear. This is how it ends, he told himself, as his paralysed body shut off so the impact of the little plane against the mighty forest would not hurt him. He closed his eyes and began to laugh abandoned, crazy laughter.  
  
The jet tumbled towards the ground, head over tail before it landed.   
CRASH! There was a cloud of dust, but no explosion, James's head snapped back against the window, Jessibelle was not breathing and Jessi, Cassidy and Butch could not be seen in the wreckage...  
  
  
  
(DRAMATIC PAUSE)  
  
  
Jessi slowly awakened and shook her head free of grogginess. There was a sharp pain in her knee and her head throbbed. What happened? She asked herself. Slowly it all came back to her, one minute after the other. The plane had crashed. The others... I must try to get the others. She was half covered in debris. Roughly she pushed the junk aside and undid her seat belt. She had a long, jagged gash down her left calf and she couldn't move her knee too well.   
"Grrrrr" there was a low menacing growl coming from somewhere out of the trashed jet. Stories of mysterious, unclassified jungle pokemon rushed through her mind. She craned her neck to see Cassidy and Butch buried under shards of broken glass and objects whose origin was undeterminable. She feverishly began to scrabble at the pile in a futile effort to save her friends but as she began to claw faster a low moan stopped her dead. It was unmistakably Jessibelle's voice. The plane was lying diagonally and one side jutted into the air, her mad dash to save Jessibelle only succeeded in causing her knee to ache unbearably as she stepped heavily onto the slope. "Grrrrr" the noise sounded again, invoking images of terror in Jessi's eyes. She had to find a weapon against whatever is out there, and was about to commence her search when a painfully overlooked thought entered her frightened mind. James, she panicked, where IS he? In answer to her question she saw James slumped against the back of the seat, his neck bent in an unnatural angle. Oh shit! Jessi mentally exclaimed, I gotta save him... She knew that you were never supposed to move the victim but what else could she do? She clambered over Jessibelle's unconscious body and reached for James "Grrrr". Jessi freaked out. She ran to the back of the plane, the kitchen area, searching for a weapon and she was sure she saw a sleek black figure streak past the shattered window.  
She knocked over the food cart, searching for a knife and she opened all the drawers. "Oh. My. God." She exclaimed in surprise as she opened the third drawer. There was a pistol inside, with a note. "Nigel,  
should one of the passengers present themselves as a problem I have provided you with some disciplinary measures,   
Giovanni"  
  
Giovanni intended for Nigel to kill us! She thought in shock, the whole trip was just a scam to...to... My God, he wanted us KILLED! Jessi knew next to nothing about guns but she knew she could pull the trigger, that didn't sound too complicated, did it? But in order to use her newly acquired defense she would have to let whatever was outside in. That would endanger the lives of all her companions but, she told herself wryly, desperate times call for desperate measures, and what would be a more desperate time than alone, in the middle of nowhere, with the head of the most dangerous criminal organization after they're blood? She warily stepped back into the slanting aisle of the plane and saw Jessibelle struggling to free James. "Help!" she cried shrilly and Jessi placed the gun on the seat in front of her and ran to help move James. The two women dragged James to the lower side of the plane and rested his limp body against a severed chair. The creature growled its haunting warning again and Jessibelle screamed at the top of her loud voice. The creature let out an all mighty roar and leapt up at the dented hatch, its features plainly visible through the empty door window. It was slinky and black, feline in shape. "The Black Persian," Jessi whispered to no one. Jessibelle let another blood curdling scream go and Jessi clamped a hand tightly over her mouth. "Shh" she hissed "Just guard James's body" and with no more warning then a cannon fire Jessi leapt around and Grabbed the pistol. She braced herself and in one fluid movement she kicked open the aeroplane hatch and jumped back into a firing position. Almost at once her attacker leapt into the decapitated jet. In a matter of seconds Jessi had fired two bullets into its exposed chest. It died instantly, its momentum knocking her back and knocking her already pained head into a tree that the plane had been impaled on. She breathed deeply and shoved the dead pokemon off her. Jessibelle was cringing in fear and gazing lovingly at James. At least Jessi had first interpreted it as love but a second glance revealed that the look was more of disappointment, as if she had seen James pick his nose in public, not the sort of love filled stare you would imagine for a girl mourning over her seemingly lifeless husband. That was when the full intensity of the situation hit Jessi. The man she loved was dead and she was probably being hunted by Giovanni's hit men, plus she was trapped in a jungle full of danger with a girl she despised. This, she said to herself, was not my idea of a perfect life. She remembered first running away and a tear sprung to her eye. She now regretted all the times she had fled, all the lies, all her life...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
NEXT TIME  
Jessi and Jessibelle know they have to get away fast, before Giovanni can catch up with them but Jessi cannot bring herself to leave the plane without a proper burial for her beloved. Plus heaps more that would spoil the suspense if I told you!  
  
Mew2   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME 4- THE ESCAPE  
  
LAST TIME...  
The plane to Golden City crashes and at least James is dead, maybe Cassidy and Butch too, and Jessi and Jessibelle have to escape before Giovanni can find them. It sounds simple but they are alone, injured and in the middle of the jungle.  
  
PART 4- THE ESCAPE  
Jessi's bottom lip trembled. No, she sternly scolded herself, you don't cry. You never cry. Not when your parents ran off. Not when James got married. You don't cry. Her efforts were however futile and her vision blurred. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to remain calm and strong, for her good as well as Jessibelle's.   
"Come on" Jessibelle urged, motioning for Jessi to join her at the door.  
"But..." Jessi waved her hand weakly at James "He- he deserves a decent burial"  
"We have to save our OWN skins" Jessibelle scoffed "Not weep over a dead guy"  
"He's not just any dead guy" Jessi protested, feeling sick over Jessibelle's heartlessness "He's your husband. And what about Cassidy and Butch?"  
"What about them?" shrugged Jessibelle indifferently  
Jessi was disgusted at this woman's selfish attitude "We have to find them, alive or dead".  
Jessibelle made no move to clear the rubble covering Cassidy and Butch's possibly dead bodies so Jessi began to shovel it aside. Under a torn cushion Jessi saw a thin wrist. She reached out for it. Still warm with a pulse. Cassidy was alive under there somewhere. With renewed hope Jessi tossed aside various items until she had enough space to lift Cassidy out. "JESSIBELLE!" Jessi cried "Come and help me!"   
Jessibelle reluctantly pushed herself off the wall and sauntered over to Jessi, sneering the whole time. "Hold her like this" Jessi demonstrated and Jessibelle unwillingly grabbed Cassidy under the arms. "On three we lift her out!" Jessi said. "One, two...THREE" and with that Cassidy was hoisted out of the crushing pile of debris. Jessi and Jessibelle let Cassidy slump to the ground and Jessibelle too slid onto the floor, panting heavily. Jessi placed her head alongside Cassidy's mouth, listening for signs of breathing. Sure enough Cassidy was breathing strongly as ever. Jessi lightly slapped her cheeks and miraculously Cassidy's eyes fluttered open. She sighed and with Jessi's support on her back she propped herself into an upright position. Cassidy's long blond hair was tousled and messy and scratches and bruises lined her body, but she didn't appear to have any major damage. Unless the damage is internal, Jessi panicked but Cassidy just smiled as though she knew what Jessi was thinking. "Only the outside hurts" she said, then as if to prove there was nothing wrong she stood up and with Jessi and Jessibelle behind her she stepped over the dead Persian with a questioning look and then she entered the cockpit. Nigel was slumped over the controls. Cassidy exchanged a worried look with Jessi and then checked his throat for a pulse. "Nothing" she sighed.   
Jessi swallowed. She knew Nigel had a wife, three children. James only had her, Jessibelle and his uncaring parents. Nigel had a family. She knew what it was like to lose at least one parent. Again she felt tears springing to her eyes but Cassidy's very presence seemed to make things bearable. "What about Butch?" Jessi asked cautiously. She knew that Cassidy had feelings for him and she knew to tread carefully when he was concerned so as not to start a fight.  
The worry on Cassidy's slender face was obvious as she rushed back to the passenger area of the plane. With both Cassidy and Jessi digging it wasn't long before Butch was freed. His face had been smashed by the glass and was stained with dried blood. Cassidy checked for signs of life. He was breathing steadily. She commanded Jessibelle to go into the kitchen and fetch a glass of water. After some time Jessibelle returned with a chipped glass filled with water. Cassidy hurriedly snatched it from Jessibelle's outstretched arm.   
Jessi watched in interest as Cassidy tenderly bathed Butch's wounds. All of a sudden his eyes burst open and he groaned in pain as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Where does it hurt?" asked Cassidy in a no-nonsense voice. Butch shook his head weakly. Cassidy began to tap gently along Butch's leg and he winced in pain as she touched his right knee. Cassidy rolled up his pant leg and revealed his knee was visibly swollen. "It looks as though it's broken" Cassidy said simply "We need to get a splint"  
"How do you know so much rescuing stuff?" Jessi asked politely  
"I took a course not so long ago" Cassidy answered "See that bag over there? Can you tear a strip of fabric off something in it?"  
Jessi nodded and unzipped the torn bag. It was hers. She knew there was a windcheater in there somewhere because she could remember packing it. "Ah-hah!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she lifted the pale blue sweater out. She took a seam in one hand and in a swift motion with the other, ripped all around the base of the jumper, giving her a perfect bandage, which she handed to Cassidy. "Great!" she said appreciatively and took it. "Now I need a fairly straight stick-"  
"I ain't goin' out there!" Jessibelle shrilled   
"No need," Jessi grinned holding up a perfect stick from the wreckage. Cassidy gratefully took it and straightened Butch's leg out. "OW" he winced. Cassidy gritted her teeth and placed the twig alongside his knee and then wrapped the bandage tightly around it twice and she used the gold Butterfree brooch she had been wearing to hold the bandage together. Butch looked lovingly at Cassidy and Jessi immediately turned away, unable to cope with it. She looked directly at James.   
"What about James?" Jessi asked her friend. Cassidy slowly stood up and went over to James's side. She closed her eyes and placed her ear above James's mouth. Tiny, erratic breaths struggled out. Cassidy quickly checked under James's jaw for a pulse. "He's breathing and he has a pulse" Cassidy said more to Jessi than anyone else.  
"Thank God" Jessi breathed. He was alive, that was all that mattered to her. No matter what would happen for the rest of their lives, Jessi had a second chance.  
  
James was struggling against the thick liquid that was caving in his body. He could vaguely make out a face above him, looking down upon him. It looked female but he could not tell. It spoke, slowly and garbled, as though he was hearing it from underwater. He struggled with himself and his mind emerged, semi-conscience, from the ooze that was drowning it. He saw Cassidy from eyes that were not his own. "Jessi" he wheezed and then he was back in the liquid, fighting to keep his head above water.  
  
Tears sprang into Jessi's eyes but this time she made no move to block them. James had asked for her. She knelt at his side and held his hand as though she would never let go.   
"James," she pleaded "James you have to wake up"  
He lay as if he was dead. Jessi turned her head away and blinked back the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She looked back at him and a single, perfect tear fell onto his face.  
  
A drop of acid burned away the thick slime that had been encasing him, James began to fall. It seemed to take forever before he felt himself shoved back into consienceness. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight he had seen so far, Jessi smiling down at him. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"SHIT!" Cassidy yelled "I can hear a helicopter coming! Let's GO!"   
James was so confused. He felt Jessi haul him to his feet. She pulled him forward and they began to run.  
  
Jessi helped Butch to his feet and she pushed James ahead.   
"Go" she told him. She and Cassidy helped Butch to run, acting as a pair of crutches for him. Ignoring the flashes of pain in her leg Jessi and the others scrambled out of the fallen plane. Sure enough there was a helicopter in the distance. 'Why are we running from the helicopter?" James panted as he and Jessibelle leapt into the undergrowth.  
"It's a Team Rocket helicopter!" Cassidy replied, as though that explained everything.  
"We are MEMBERS of Team Rocket" James yelled back but nobody answered.   
Jessi continued forward, dodging trees and avoiding stones, making sure Butch didn't fall. God, what is happening to us? She gave a silent plea, which was responded by the same resonating silence that answered every cry she sent.  
  
They five friends ran for at least half an hour, until it started to get dark. Jessibelle had spotted a sheltered river bed up ahead where they could safely spend the night. Cassidy had a cigarette lighter, which they used to start a small campfire under a rocky ledge, so the smoke couldn't be seen in the dim light. They gathered around the fire that night, the light giving their hollow faces an eerie glow, like a tribe of jungle warriors whose every day was a test for survival.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, bla, bla, bla, you know the story. Stay tuned as it is so exciting, bla bla bla! Sorry I'm in a bad mood!  
  
ANYWAY I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has commented on my stories so far. I wouldn't have kept writing if it wasn't for all your support. I have some bad news too. I'm not pleased with the way The Keeper of the Mewtwos is shaping up so it's going bye byes. On a happier note I ALREADY KNOW the ending to this so don't stress, I ain't gonna stop writing it cause this my favourite story EVER!  
  
  
LOVE  
  
MEW2   



	5. Default Chapter Title

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME, part 5  
THE GAMES UNFOLD  
  
Last time  
Jessi, Jessibelle, Cassidy, Butch and James escape from the wreckage and flee into the jungle in order to escape from Giovanni.  
  
THE GAMES UNFOLD  
  
"We've got to go" Cassidy hissed into James's ear  
"What time is it?" he moaned. He could barely see anything, it was too dark.  
"My watch says it's six am" Butch chirped.   
"Oooh" James groaned and rolled over. Cassidy yanked his arm up.  
"JAMES! We really have to go!" She begged. James groaned inwardly and stood up.  
"Good" Cassidy commented blankly  
"Let's get out of here!" Jessi urged. James could hardly refuse her so he helped Butch up and gave him support as they walked. They walked along the creek bed for at least half the day, twisting and turning with the occasional pool of fresh, cool water. This stretch of river is like my life, James found himself thinking, full of twists and turns with the occasional pool of joy. His stomach began to rumble.  
"I'm hungry" he whined.   
Jessi shot him a look. She clearly didn't think much of his survival skills.  
"No seriously," he added in a rush so Jessi wouldn't look down on him "We may be stranded here for the rest of our lives. What can we eat?"  
"I have Arbok and Lickitung." Jessi answered in a dispatched voice  
James sighed. So this is the rest of my life, he told himself. Oh yay, what fun it shall be.  
  
Jessi continued walking, despite the searing pain her leg and James's complaints. She could sense fear in her companions' voices as they spoke. She however, was perfectly at home in the middle of nowhere, nothing to tie her down, just complete and utter freedom. It was almost a dream come true, almost. There was always the fact that there was a dangerous man seeking to destroy them. That was a bit of a downer on the party. She turned to face James and a rush of guilt crashed over her. He looked as though he was struggling to breathe and it appeared that he could no longer support Butch's weight.  
"Hey guys?" Jessi said "I think we'd better take a rest"  
James looked at her gratefully and Jessi's heart shone. He really does care about me! She thought in a giddy rush, then remembered his wife was sitting next to her and she rid herself of the thought. She glanced down at her torn leg, it was bright red from over use. She realised, with a sudden jolt that she was emotionally exhausted and needed badly to sleep. As her mind began to shut down an intense presence sparked into her mind. It lasted for a second, a second of power and intelligence unrivaled by any human. Did the others feel it to? Cassidy was her usually cool self, Butch's face was unreadable, James was staring at his feet and Jessibelle paced angrily. They didn't appear to have sensed this being at all. Maybe I am insane, Jessi told herself, maybe this experience is making me crack. It wouldn't surprise me. She sighed heavily and pushed her body upwards. They had to run again. This angered Jessi. She remembered her worst childhood nightmare. She was running alone in the woods, being hunted. This was so similar to her dream that Jessi shivered all over, her palms clammy with fear.  
  
James got up with the others and began to travel on again. Cassidy and Jessi were supporting Butch to give him a break. James was thankful. He was quite strong but he was so tired and light headed from the crash. He felt a dull pain in his head and thought in a panic, Maybe I'm hemorrhaging internally, my brain draining all its fluids slowly. He coughed loudly and Jessibelle looked at him with fleeting interest. He began to cough again, his throat dry and painful. A familiar taste in his mouth made him cry in distress as he spat the blood from his mouth, doubling over in shock and terror. He coughed up more blood and Jessi put a hand on his back. This small touch seemed to worsen the case and he hacked once more, a pool of blood at his feet.  
  
Jessi, Cassidy and Butch waited nervously at the foot of the old, moss-covered tree. They could hear raised voices from the opposite side.  
"You HONESTLY don't have the SLIGHTEST feelings for me, do you? It was just for the MONEY, WASN'T IT?" James shrilled  
"NOT AT ALL!" Jessibelle cried in anger  
"Hah! That's a laugh. You didn't get your money after all!" James hollered. There was a faint tinkling sound of metal hitting rock.  
Jessi couldn't help but smile; at least James had figured Jessibelle's motives out. Jessi didn't blame James for his actions. Jessibelle had yelled at him for coughing up blood and being useless, for slowing them down and whining. James had done what anybody would have done in his situation.  
  
James stood before the small pool of water, panting in anger. Jessibelle had pulled the wool over his eyes so completely that he had been blind. He looked down at the gold wedding band, misshapen, at his feet. The distorted torus was a painful reminder of his grief so he kicked it, hard. It landed with a gentle chime somewhere on the opposite bank of the river. James wiped a tear of exhaustion from his eye and turned to face his friends. And he fell to the ground in pain.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I'm going to upload the second piece of this soon.  
  
A big thankyou for everyone who has read my series. It is ending in about two more episodes.  
  
Love Mew2  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A Rose by any Other Name, Part 6- The Reality  
  
This is it. This series is almost over. This is the second last episode EVER  
After this there will be no more. So without further ado...  
  
Part 6- The Reality  
  
Jessi awoke to a slight velvet touch on her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw James lying next to her peacefully sleeping, a serene smile on his face. The small pressure on Jessi's cheek all of a sudden felt burning hot and she shoved his fingertips away. He groaned and rubbed his eyes like a child woken from a pleasant dream. Jessi couldn't face him so she rolled over, causing a sharp stick to scrape her back. She leapt off the moss-covered riverbank and onto the stones below in fright, afraid that she was being attacked by a wild bug pokemon. When she saw the culprit was merely a twig she burst out laughing, waking her friends from their trance-like slumbers.   
"What's so funny?" Cassidy snapped grumpily, mad about being woken so early  
"The st-sti-st..." Jessi cracked up laughing again  
WHIRR WHIRR WHIRR   
"That's a helicopter!"  
Laughter forgotten Jessi helped Cassidy pull Butch to his feet. His broken leg was stronger now, and he also looked stronger. They all did. It must have been the fact that they had managed to catch some wild fish pokemon that hadn't yet been classified and fed upon it.  
"We'll head down this little gully!" Jessibelle ordered, seemingly unfazed that she had just split up with her husband.  
Jessi led the way down the empty creek bed with the others trailing close behind her.   
After half an hour of solid running the five stopped, breathless from their escape. They had had no more then a five-minute break when they heard a helicopter land somewhere behind them.  
"They might have search canines" Butch hissed, spurring them to run for their lives.  
  
James panicked as he ran, the very idea of being torn to pieces by Growlithes or Arcanines was so terrifying that he felt he had unlimited power to flee his pursuers. He was overflowing with suppressed emotion inside. He was furious at Jessibelle, he was excited now he was single, and he felt a pang in his heart, some horrible feeling of the truth. The Reality.   
"This way!" Cassidy exclaimed, pointing to a lush valley overgrown with tree ferns. She veered towards it. Once James was there too he slowed his pace for two reasons, one was he felt safe beneath the exotic fronds and two was the ground he stood on was very slushy and it sucked at his feet whenever he took a step.  
It was very humid in the undergrowth and James was finding it difficult to breathe properly. As they continued forward the mud and slime became deeper and walking was increasingly harder. James knees ached as he plowed forward, the thick substance already up to his thighs.  
"Aaaargh!' Jessi screamed as she toppled forward. James shoved through the slime until he reached her, pulling her upwards just as her head was about to sink under. They stood there for a moment; James holding her upright against his body before Jessi turned her head and pulled away. James's heart skipped a beat; it was physically aching inside. He hung his head in shame as he pushed his way through the mud. A feeling of déjà vu hit James as he carved his way forward. He remembered the dream of being swallowed up in the semi-liquid substance. This was that substance. This was that dream. It had been a premonition of his future. He wondered if the second scene in his dream had too been a premonition. Was the figure atop the mountain with him Jessi? He could only hope.  
  
Jessi was exhausted by the time they had left the swamp. She almost collapsed on the solid ground beneath her. It felt so good not to be constantly sinking that she breathed a weary sigh of relief.  
"We've got to keep on moving" Butch urged  
"We can't stay here," Jessibelle added dramatically  
Jessi sighed in resignation. "OK. We'll head up this mountain". Jessi pointed to the monolith before them.  
"It's a risk" Cassidy warned cautiously "We'll be pretty easy to see and we'll get too tired to run"  
"But we will be able to see where we need to head to escape this place"  
Cassidy could not dispute the truth in that fact. She shrugged and looked up.  
"Let's go"  
  
  
The five tired friends took two and a half-hours to reach the top of that mountain. It was dusk by the time they had all breathlessly arrived at the top.  
  
James sighed at the beauty of the setting sun. He was vaguely aware of Jessi next to him. His blood ran cold. The sunset, Jessi. It was another scene in his dream.  
Butch gasped in shock and James turned to see a scene that was definitely not from his dream.  
There was a silhouette, clearly outlined against the setting sun. The figure inhuman and all too familiar.  
"Oh my god" breathed Jessi  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Who is the mysterious figure? Only time (and people who have read my previous stories) will tell.  
Oh and here is one last note about part 7's ending. Take your tissues!  
  
  
Love and kisses!  
Mew2  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
Foreword- As many of you recall the original part 7 was somewhat empty and far too easy, this time, however, the story will continue to its full length.  
Dedicated to all the readers, my friends and family.  
  
A Rose By Any Other Name 7, The Poison  
  
"Oh my God" Jessi breathed as they looked on in awe at this creature. For a full minute the group of humans regarded it, then it disappeared.  
Non-one would remember seeing it. They would never recall its face. It had been completely erased from their memories. The only sign of its existence was everyone's wounds, hunger, thirst was all completely healed.  
  
"There's nothing but jungle for miles," Cassidy sighed in defeat as she scanned the horizon.  
"Wrong!" Butch exclaimed, pointing a trembling finger ahead "Look over there. You see that? It's a beach!"  
"We're saved!" Jessi hollered, catching Butch's excitement  
"Look how far away it is" Jessibelle sneered "We'd have to climb, like, eighteen mountains"  
"Oh bullshit" Cassidy growled "Seven mountains. That's all that lies between us and freedom"  
"That, and a hundred searchers with GUNS, search canines and helicopters that have enough weaponry to BLOW UP THE WORLD!" Jessibelle added cynically.  
"Don't be so negative" Jessi scolded lightly. A little flicker of hope had been glimpsed, and she didn't want to lose sight of it. Unconsciously she shifted her gaze to James. He gave her a cheerful smile. She couldn't return it.   
  
  
  
They had reached the bottom of the mountain that Butch had seen the beach from when it happened. There was a small grassy hillock in the way and Butch jumped over it, showing that his knee was as good as new.  
  
  
"AARGH!"   
Butch's yell brought everyone running. James saw Butch crouching on the grassy flat, holding his hand to his neck. A rustling sound averted his eyes from Butch's hunched figure to a long, purple tail disappearing into the thick jungle a few feet away.  
"What happened?" exclaimed Cassidy, rushing to her ex-partner's side.  
"I jumped and..." he paused, looking thoughtful, as though he was struggling to remember an event from his childhood "The next thing I saw was this huge...shape and then I had a sharp pain in my neck"  
He removed his hand and Jessi cried out in surprise.  
"That's an Arbok bite!"   
"How can you tell?" Butch asked nervously.  
"The way you described the attack, and the spacing between the marks". She used two fingers to demonstrate the gap.  
"How would you know that?" Jessibelle sneered.  
"I have an Arbok, you know"  
"That makes you special" Jessibelle jeered quietly, but not quietly enough for Jessi not to hear. She ignored it and began to recite all she knew about Arbok poison.  
"Fast...I think it can spread...3 cubic feet, metres? Every minute and a half? Deadly, know that much"  
"How do we get rid of it?" Cassidy's voice was calm and controlled  
"Cut out a chunk and suck out the toxin?" Jessi guessed  
"Didn't they do that in the 16 hundreds?" Cassidy queried  
"Can you stop reminiscing and HELP ME!" Butch was panicking. This seemed to strike Cassidy into action. She lay Butch down on the grass and picked up a stick, to make him another splint. She ripped some shreds off her pants and fixed them to the stick.  
"This isn't gonna work" she moaned "I'm gonna end up strangling him"  
James was quiet. His mind was ticking away silently over the possibilities. There had to a simple answer. He remembered the time Arbok had had to have surgery to stop its poison circulating its body. What had Dr. Proctor said?  
"THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed in glee "Jessi, release Arbok"  
Jessi gave him a confused look, but obliged.  
"Arbok, you have your own anti-venom, right?" His whole theory would depend on Arbok's response. It nodded.  
"I hope it's not too late" he prayed "Arbok, release your anti-venom into the puncture holes"  
Arbok looked at Jessi for confirmation. She nodded. Arbok leaned over and emptied its anti-venom sac into Butch's wound. Butch winced, more from discomfort than pain, and Cassidy looked as though she was going to attack Jessi's favourite Pokemon if it spent a second too long with its fangs in Butch's neck. That was the most memorable event of the day for James. The sign of affection between the two stung his heart like a thousand Arbok bites.  
  
  
Cassidy had just finished telling Butch that he should get some rest when the helicopters buzzed into range again.  
Jessi gave Cassidy a worried glance. Running would give the toxin in Butch's blood a better chance to spread, but staying was unmistakably a death sentence.   
Jessi led them through the valley into the jungle where they hoped they would be less easy to see. They weaved their away around the foot of the mountain and stopped.   
BANGBANGBANG!  
The machine gun fire sounded so close. Jessi soon saw why. No less than thirty feet away a group of about ten black uniformed Team Rocket members stood.  
BANGBANGBANG!  
The tree trunk next to Jessi was reduced to a wet pulp.  
"SHIT!" she screamed  
"WEEZING!" James hollered "SMOG ATTACK!"  
The thick smoke blanketed the jungle and coughing was heard. Amidst the confusion, running blind, the five managed to disappear into the jungle. About ten seconds later the enemy gave chase again.  
Looking back Jessi was sure she saw familiar long, pink hair...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Who is the owner of the hair? (Jeez that sounds weird!) Will Butch make it? And did James REALLY kiss Cassidy? OOPS! You weren't supposed to know about that yet!  
  
  
Love & Kisses  
Mew2  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

A Rose By Any Other Name 8, My Past, My present, My Future?  
  
  
Jessi's neck whipped around to catch a glimpse of that long red hair once more. She stumbled, her ankle twisting around a jutting root. She fell facedown onto the moist, moss covered earth and waited for the gunfire.  
Twisting her head around she saw a gunman take aim, her forehead framed neatly between the crosshairs.   
"No." a strong female voice commanded, a black gloved hand sliding infront of the gunman's face.  
"Jessi" she said cruelly "It's been a while."  
"It certainly has, ..." Jessi trailed off in emotion.  
"Can't you even say my name now, little girl?" the woman laughed.  
"You? Team Rocket? How long?" Jessi babbled, unable to think straight.  
"Oh ages now. After you ran off and joined your pissy little gang. Didn't you see me aboard the St. Anne?"  
Memories of terror flooded back to Jessi. Being trapped underwater with James, Misty, Brock and Ash was truly one of the most frightening experiences of her life. She remembered holding James's hands and looking into his deep green eyes and tears welled in her eyes.  
"Why do you hate me?" cried Jessi in a choking voice. The one person she couldn't stand up to, the one person she had so much admiration and respect for laughed in her face.  
"Jessi, Jessi, Jessi. What will we do with you?"  
Jessi curled up into a crouching position and the woman in front of her lowered her hand from the gun.  
"DON'T KILL ME!" Jessi wailed childishly, shielding her head in her hands.  
"I wouldn't do that. I'm a sporting woman. I'll give you a chance. Half an hour and then we shall give chase, and believe me. We will find you"  
"NO!" repeated Jessi weakly "No. Miranda"  
Jessi was amazed that she had uttered that name of fear and respect. So too, was its owner.  
"Half an hour" Miranda said bitterly "Sis"  
  
  
  
"Where's Jessi?" James cried in alarm, when he had finally met up with the others near a small marsh full of Poliwags.   
Butch shrugged, holding his neck in one hand.  
"How are you now, Butch?" asked Jessibelle, purposefully ignoring James to let his distress mount.  
"I'm OK, I think." Butch smiled and then added hurriedly "Thanks to you, Cass"  
Cassidy smiled gratefully but her troubled expression did not change. Something was on her mind, James could tell. He was about to ask what when Jessi barged panting into the clearing.  
"What's wrong, Jess?" James asked. Looking at her choking face he could see she'd been crying.  
"We, we gotta go" she breathed in fear. James was alarmed. What on Earth could spook Jessi, Big Jess, so much?  
"Why?" Butch inquired "We lost the search party"  
"You, you don't...understand. We gotta run, now, in half an hour, M, Mir, we just gotta go, OK?"  
James was taking Jessi's hoarse whispered warning very carefully. He knew something big was going down, nothing else could have made Jessi so afraid.  
"Let's go now," he said forcefully, striding past the water pokemon on their lily pads. Jessi was by his side in a flash. The others sighed and picked themselves up off the ground.  
  
  
  
  
As Jessi and her friends fled through the forest her head spun. All she could see the whole time was memories of Miranda. Miranda who had fallen pregnant to her boyfriend so young, Miranda who had provided enough money from her 'dancing' job to pay the rent for the house and the grocery bills. Miranda who had shared the pain of their lost parents. Her sister, Miranda.  
Jessi dodged between two old trees clothed in vines. She could feel a lump rising in her throat and she prayed that she would not cry. Not infront of the others, she had a reputation to uphold. Now she saw what a mistake her tough girl disguise had been.  
Her firey temper had left her with no one to talk to, no shoulder to cry on. She was alienated by herself, her own worst enemy. Now she had nobody. And nobody to blame but herself.  
**It's too late now** she thought bitterly **I've made my bed, now I must lie in it**  
  
  
  
  
  
Evening came and the five escapees sought refuge on a clearing atop a mountain.  
Miranda and her search team hadn't discovered them yet. Jessi feared what would result if they did.  
  
  
  
James finished lighting the campfire and to his shock he saw Cassidy positioned behind him. He had thought that she was with Butch at the stream that trickled across the hilltop, or off with Jessi looking for food. He had no idea where his ex-wife, Jessibelle, was.  
Cassidy looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and James felt a rush of sympathy for her. He put his arm around her and sat her down on a fallen log and held her body as she sobbed into his chest.  
After a while Cassidy looked up and smiled.  
"Thank you for being there James"  
He went to plant a brotherly kiss on her cheek but she turned and he met her lips. She seemed to reel back in shock but then she wrapped her arms around James's back and kissed him back.  
  
  
  
  
Little did James know that the whole scene was being eagerly watched by Jessibelle, who, in sensing a chance to get back at Jessi, had already formulated a quick plan in her devious mind.  
  
  
  
  
Jessi returned from her hunt with little prize. She had found a bundle of berries that she knew were edible but that was all. As she entered the clearing a sight that she had always dreaded filled her eyes. Unable to turn away she watched in horror as Cassidy and James kissed slowly in the dim light of the fire.  
And there standing on the sidelines, smiling smugly was Jessibelle. Something inside Jessi snapped and she whipped her head away in grief.  
"DON'T CRY LITTLE GIRL!" announced a voice from the trees.  
Everyone leapt around to see Miranda and the search team with Butch beside them standing triumphantly at the edge of the woods.  
Butch stood there, looking scared and deflated. Jessi could stand it no longer.  
No one could abuse her friends like that, they had no right.  
"Spare it, Miranda" she snarled "We don't need your crap."  
Miranda reeled back, stunned at Jessi's courage.  
"Well, well Jessi. You finally learnt to stand up for yourself. Very good"  
"Miranda I don't care what you say" Jessi hissed as she walked directly over to her older sister.  
"Don't you? Well it's true that actions speak louder than words isn't it? How 'bout it Jess? Wanna settle this all now?"  
"Why not?" Jessi replied snidely before she could stop herself. Did she REALLY want to fight her sister?  
  
  
James watched helplessly as the two women faced each other in rage. Who was the mysterious red haired woman? How did Jessi know her?  
Something clicked into place, his face clouded and he leapt in front of Miranda as she fired the gun...  
  
  
  
  
Is James dead? Why did he kiss Cassidy, was it really a slip of the tongue (so to speak!) or something more deliberate? And much more!  
Next time, that is!  
  
  
  
A MESSAGE FOR TEAM ROCKET ROMANCE FANS (ESP. JAMES!)- I am writing a new series of short stories called 'Romancing the Rose' in which members of Team Rocket fall in and out of love, and related topics. In the first one a Police Officer, Tasha Skyborne, falls for mysterious and handsome Rockateer James!  
  
  
Stay tuned for it soon!  
  
  
  
Love,  
Mew2  



	9. Default Chapter Title

A Rose By Any Other Name  
Ladybird, Ladybird Fly Away Home  
  
Disclaimer- I don't have the permission of Savage Garden to put their lyrics on my story nor do I have permission of Nintendo to use Jessi, James, Giovanni, Jessibelle, Butch, Cassidy etc. BUT Miranda and Toni are my concept blah blah blah.  
  
  
Universe (by Savage Garden)  
Well I'd like to take you as I find you  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor  
Feel my caress so soft and gentle  
So delicate you cry for more  
But you know baby  
You know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right  
  
Universe inside your heart  
You gotta let me know  
So you can be free, baby  
You wanted it so much  
And now that it's over  
You don't know what you want  
Put time in a capsule  
Two minds consensual  
Entwined to perfection  
If we could...  
  
Cuddle up close  
Lay on my chest now  
Listen my heart beat's coming down  
If you get tired  
You close your eyes now  
When you wake I won't be found  
'Cause I know baby  
I know you're the nervous kind  
With so much going on in your mind  
  
Universe inside your heart  
You gotta let me know   
So you can be free, baby  
You wanted it so much  
And now that it's over  
You don't know what you want  
  
But let me tell you that, this time  
I'm gonna make you mine  
(I won't let you go)  
'Cause I know, this time  
I'm gonna make sure I look out for me  
  
'Cause you know baby  
Well you know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right  
You will only end up lost in loneliness   
And wake up with the words already on your lips  
So I'll let you go, baby  
So I'll let you go...  
  
  
A Rose by Any Other Name 9, Ladybird, ladybird fly away home  
  
  
James yelled in pain and fell to the ground.  
"NOOO!" wailed Jessi, dropping to his side.  
Miranda took a step back in shock and then laughed.  
"Did I hurt your little boyfriend, Jess?"  
Two Team Rocket members grabbed Cassidy and Jessibelle from behind and shoved them over to where they were holding Butch.  
"Don't move, sis" hissed Miranda "You don't want to lose another lover"  
Tears streamed down Jessi's face.  
"Please, Miranda," she pleaded "You have to save James. Kill me if you want, but save James."  
Miranda's face remained steely cold.  
"The boss can decide about that." Scoffed Miranda, flipping a microphone up from her collar. "Bring in the chopper boys, I got 'em"  
  
For the few minutes that it took for the helicopter to arrive Jessi pleaded with all her heart and soul to Miranda, who simply turned her head away.  
After what seemed like forever the helicopter arrived and the male officers pushed Jessi and her friends inside. A couple of members carried James's unconscious body on board and dumped it on the floor.  
  
Cassidy cuddled up to Butch with her eyes closed. She may have been sleeping, Jessi wasn't too sure, but she suspected that her childhood friend was praying. Jessibelle was looking very small and pale, her delicate complexion uncharacteristically chalky.  
Jessi held James's limp hand in her own, stroking it gently.  
Miranda was glaring at her the whole time.  
"Miranda, stop it" Jessi cursed. "Can't this piece of junk fly any faster?"  
"Much" Miranda answered simply, inspecting her flawless nails.  
Jessi could see no point in further argumentation and she slumped back in the hard airline seat and drifted into feverish dreams of despair...  
  
  
Jessi was standing alone in a valley, masses of Grey and black swarming around her, restricting her body. Infront of her James lay writhing in pain. Everytime she looked at him his flesh was stripped form the bone.  
She fell to her knees in anguish and lay next to James, avoiding eye contact with him.  
A warped, slow voice screamed laughter in her ears, ringing so loud and insistent that Jessi pressed her palms to her ears for cover.  
But the screeching was emanating from Jessi's own head, coming from within her. Her efforts to block it proved futile.  
The laughter continued on, until it was loud that Jessi's heart beat so wildly in crazy fluctuations that it stopped altogether.  
As her final moments unfolded Jessi held James and remembered an old nursery rhyme.  
'Ladybird, Ladybird fly away home  
Your house is on fire and your children are gone...'  
And then Jessi's body burst into flames.  
  
  
Jessi awoke from her nightmare in a cold sweat. The helicopter was lowering itself onto a landing pad. When the engine and blades had stopped Miranda and her co-workers shoved Jessi, Cassidy, Butch and Jessibelle out the door and onto the high point of Team Rocket HQ, Saffron Dept.. James was carried roughly out by two stronger men.  
"Aah Miranda, my dear" purred a harsh voice from the doorway "I see you have returned my rubbish for me"  
"As you wished, sire" Miranda bowed.  
"How does becoming one of the Board of Directors sound?"  
"Chief of the Board" Miranda forced.  
"Second-in-charge" Giovanni agreed "That's what I like about you, Miranda, you know what you want and you aren't afraid to try"  
"Thank you, sir"   
"And Jessi" said Giovanni, turning to address the girl "Your hair is wild, your face is bloodied and torn and you smell like you just crawled out of a bog"  
"Quite an accurate description" Jessi sneered under her breath. Giovanni raised an eyebrow but pretended not to hear.  
"You are the sort of agent any business would fire right away"  
"Before they sent them on a plane ride with a Kamikaze pilot who crashed them in the jungle and hunted them with their own team members?" snapped Jessi  
"One day," Giovanni said "That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble".  
And then her Boss stepped into the light. Jessi had never seen his face before and it soon became apparent why.  
Giovanni lent so close that Jessi could smell his sour breath and see something she had never seen before.  
Giovanni had a huge scar trailing across the left side of his face, which was misshapen and evil. It was disgusting.  
"No WONDER you kept your face hidden!" Jessi cried in mock surprise. "AAH!".  
Miranda's cool hand slipped around Jessi's throat and tightened, then, she let go.  
"Watch it sis. I don't really want to see you being tortured for TOO long, but that's the way you seem to be heading."  
Jessi paid little attention to her sister's warning and instead turned back to Giovanni, who was, thankfully, bathed in darkness once more.  
"What will happen to James?"  
"James, James, James. Little Jim. Oh what a shame it shall be to see him go."  
"You have to get a doctor"  
"Sorry, no-can-do" answered Miranda "but I've got the next best thing"  
"Really?" exclaimed Jessi brightly. Maybe her older sister wasn't so bad after all.  
  
  
  
  
"The next best thing, she said" griped Jessi as she stroked James's hair. "She put us in a cell!"  
"To let us die" wheezed James softly.  
"You won't die, James" comforted Jessi, her voice cracking.  
"We are here so you can watch me die. That is why Miranda put us together. To torture you."  
Jessi sighed deeply. James was a bit of a hypochondriac, but he had lost so much blood with his injury...  
"Jessi?" asked James, his green eyes shimmering with tears "I have one last request before I leave you. Kiss me."  
Jessi was so taken aback, she had longed to kiss him for the eight or so years she had known him now.  
She closed her eyes and her lips met his.  
  
  
  
Jessi had had such high expectations of when she would finally kiss James that her heart missed a beat when she felt nothing. No spark of electricity, no passion. It was an empty and flat kiss. Hollow. Shallow. Meaningless.   
Tears dusted her cheeks as she pulled away from James, he felt it too. Jessi held him silently in his final hours of life.  
  
  
"OK, MOVE OUT NOW!" yelled a squeaky female voice from the door of the grim cell that Jessi and James lay in.  
"Officer Jenny!" exclaimed Jessi, rudely awakening James who lay on her chest. "Jenny, is there a doctor with you?"  
"Nurse Joy and Doctor Proctor are both here."  
"Oh thank God," Jessi breathed in relief "Send them in. James is dying"  
  
  
  
  
Jessi and the others waited outside James's hospital room in Saffron Base Hospital in silence. It turned out that Toni had found out her father's evil plans to wipe out five entire bloodlines, something his father had done before him, and she had reported it to the cops.  
"The news is fairly good," Joy said as she left the room, beating Jessi to the question.  
"What do you mean fairly good?" Jessi asked, her voice rising with tension.  
"We've had to amputate his left arm but other then blood loss, there hasn't been any serious damage"  
"No serious damage? You sawed his bloody arm off!" Jessi yelled in horror.  
"It was all we could do," Joy apoligised.  
Cassidy put her arm around Jessi's shaking shoulders to comfort her.  
But Jessi didn't want to be comforted. She sought comfort in only one thing. Seeing if James was OK. She brushed Cassidy off and stepped into the ICU room.  
  
  
There on the bed, hooked up to the drip, was James. His hair was limp and his skin white, but he was still James.  
"Jessi," he said "I've decided to go back home. My parents can afford all the costs of a false limb and proper care for me"  
"Oh James" Jessi wailed "Ever since I first met you I have ruined your life. Why did you follow me around the world like that? Surely you could have seen what a drop-kick I was"  
"Jessi, I followed you because I loved you"  
"Loved?" Jessi turned her head sharply "The whole time, the wedding?"  
"It was just a game" he nodded "I was so foolish to play with your heart like that, but I loved you so much and it clouded my judgement"  
"How do you feel now?" she asked, not referring to his medical condition.  
"When we kissed it was like kissing ice. There was nothing there."  
"It's better off like this..." Jessi's voice trailed off.  
"Yes" James agreed miserably.   
  
  
  
'Universe inside your heart  
You gotta let me know so you can be free, baby  
You wanted it so much and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want...'  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
There you go. That's your lot. It's a pretty simple ending though isn't it? The story mainly focused on the change in relantionship between Jessi and James.  
  
As for the song I was listening to a tape me and a friend made a while back and I heard the song 'Universe' and I remembered that I had the Savage Garden CD and I decided that the song fitted in perfectly with the story so there you are.  
  
  
See you later!  
Love and Kisses,  
Mew2  
  



End file.
